Welcome to Gondor high
by rynnsloveless
Summary: Legolas, 16 years old, Tenth Grader at Gondor high. Aspiring artist.Aragorn, 17 years old, Eleventh Grader at Gondor high. Starting Center on Basketball team. In a world fulled with raging hormones and teenage curiousity, Will these two come together.
1. Welcome to Tenth Grade

For my lovely Zazums, who puts up with me during the worst times and the best.

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

Legolas looked up at the gray sky before starting his walk to school. Gondor High. Home to the Gondor Hawks.

No doubt when he got to the school he would be run over by cheerleaders, pushed around by the basketball players then late for home room because Faramir was busy dodging his brother and the other sports teams trying to get him to join. It happened everyday, without fail, for the past year.

He mentally went over his checklist for school, trying to remember anything important, like his sixth period math test he hadn't studied for.

_'Damn._' Maybe staying up till two last night wasn't the best idea. For the last five months Legolas's routine after school was, homework, draw, eat, computer for art research, draw something, then draw more, well into the night.

His father, who was usually supportive of his eldest and only son, had told him that he was not paying for any more '_art items_' after Legolas had a thousand dollars worth of paints sent to the house.

Not that Legolas understood why his dad was so mad about it. They were loaded, but whatever, his father told him he'd understand it when he had kids of his own.

But his dad knew that he couldn't have kids of his own. Legolas Greenleaf, at the ripe age of 16 (as of last month,_ thank you_, very much) was gay. Not that his father cared. He actually was fine with it and pushed Legolas to adopt. Or well, had 'stubble hints', which Legolas had thought was about as stubble as a bull raging through a library. So, yes, Legolas Greenleaf, was gay.

Let's move on.

Legolas took a left to another street, and saw his school in sight, waking from his train of thought.

Gondor High.

The Brick building was fairly new. Everything inside had been updated within the last ten years. The bricks were covered in white and blue paint, the school colors. Also residing on the wall was a huge hawk surrounded by the basketball team, painted into the picture. It was changed every season. Yes. Good for our tax money, going to paintings of something so stupid, but yet he shouldn't be complaining. The art department's materials got updated every two years, because of the painting. Who ever was on the basketball team was like a god. Even the benchwarmers.

The basketball team was coached by Gandalf. A cheery old man, who seemed to solve problems by inviting students for tea, or if he thought they had problems.

Legolas had never been invited, but Faramir had, when his father issues had gotten to be to much for him. One second Faramir had been scowling and swearing at anyone who looked at him, the next, ushered off to Gandalf's office. The next time he saw Faramir, he was smiling and talking about Friday night plans. The students all seemed to have a weird respect for Gandalf.

Legolas failed to dodge the giggling group of cheerleaders getting hit with there insanely huge pompoms.

No innuendo intended. 

Legolas felt another hard bump to his side, by a stray cheerleader and feel off balance still dazed by the hits from the pompoms. He fell back onto something hard.

He turned. "Thank yo-"

He froze when he saw his savior was Aragorn.

If you asked Legolas to give you a twenty second synopsis on Aragorn he would have told you,

"Star basketball player, Good-looking. Most popular, drooled over, boy in school. His grades are good, not great and he's dating my cousin, Arwen Evenstar, who was the best looking girl in school. Perfect couple. Did I mention his polite attitude and sense of what's right make him even more amazing? He's also the adopted son of my Uncle Elrond"

"Legolas? Words please" Aragorn said politely, joking.

"T-Thank you" He said quickly.

"No big deal. How's your head?" Aragorn asked.

"What? Oh! F-fine" Legolas said feeling immensely stupid.

"Good, See you" Aragorn smiled and walked off.

Legolas sighed and continued walking.

It wasn't that he was on bad terms with Aragorn, or any of his cousins. He just felt weird around Aragorn. Not uncomfortable, just a feeling, in his stomach, and a slight liking towards Aragorn which wasn't 'cousinly'. Okay, fine, he'll admit it. A _crush_ on Aragorn.

God, the word was so juvenile. When he went to family parties he usually kept his distance from Aragorn. Which was fine, He hung out with Elladan and Elrohir, his twin cousins. They got along really well, but they didn't talk much in school.

Not that, they ignored him. They just hung out with different groups. The great thing about having the best looking and most popular family as your relatives was that no one really wanted to mess with Legolas, for they knew that Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Arwen would have stopped them. And no one wanted to upset the '_amazingly popular family_'. So they just left him in peace.

He was thankful for that. He just wanted to get though high school in one piece, then go off and draw somewhere. He didn't want immense popularity. Nor did he want people watching his every move. He'd stay away from that happily.

Legolas felt a gentle push from behind. He turned and was greeted by Faramir and Gimli.

"Are you alright? I was calling you for a while" Faramir said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Just staying up all night again." Legolas said rubbing his eyes.

Gimli looked up at them. "Legolas, are you going out for any sports this season?"

They all laughed.

That was the inside joke between the three of them. Legolas was okay at sports, he just had his art he liked better. Faramir was amazing, the image of his brother as a sophomore (though now this was Boromir's last year at the school and all the sports kept trying to get Faramir),but Faramir hated sports and preferred writing over anything, which lead to problems between his father and him.

The only reason Faramir had came to any of the basketball games was to watch and support Boromir. For brothers, they got on surprisingly well.

Gimli was far to short to play any sports or anyone to take him seriously. He was just reaching five feet and had the reddest hair, earning him names like, dwarf. Gimli was also a bit '_big boned_' as he called it, which didn't help. Gimli had joined their group in the middle of their freshman year after helping Faramir out of a suspension for a prank on the lacrosse team.

"Gimli, I think you should try out for the basketball team, this time you might get called back." Faramir teased.

Gimli sighed. "It would be so nice to be a sophomore again. Not having the worries of a junior." He finished dramatically. Then he added more softly "Or having to deal with the, basketball teams' starters."

The nodded. Faramir and Legolas were both the same age and in the same home room, thankfully. Gimli wasn't so lucky. The Basketball team was made up of ten players. Five were Juniors, three were seniors and two were Sophomores.

Faramir and Legolas had Math together.

They had electives with the upperclassmen so Gimli was in art. They took turns picking electives. Last term they took metal shop for Gimli (Legolas hated it.) This term was art, then next term was Faramir's choice, which would most likely be creative writing or poetry.

"Yes but this term, I'm taking a Social Studies course, with the juniors." Legolas said.

"Oh yes, I forgot, Mr. Academics. Excelling in everything." Gimli snorted teasing.

Legolas shook his head. The warning bell rung. Legolas started down the hallway waving goodbye to Gimli and talking to Faramir. He felt a hard push and he nearly fell.

Did everyone feel the need to push him today?

He turned around, Eomer, was glaring at him.

"You know you should say, apologize, for bumping into a upperclassman"

Legolas resisted rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Sorry your highness" Legolas said sarcastically bowing.

Eomer glared. "Best watch your mouth"

"It's hard to _not_ bump into your ego when it comes down the hall" Faramir said coolly.

"Just because your brother,-"

"Is there a problem, Eomer?"

The three of them turned to see Aragorn with his arm around Arwen's waist. Eomer frowned.

"No, just…..leaving" He said as he walked off, still glaring at Legolas.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and grinned.

"That's two times today. Making trouble?" Aragorn teased.

Legolas mentally cursed. "No. Uhm.."

"Homeroom! Wormtongue won't be happy if we're late again." Faramir said grabbing Legolas and running off. Leaving an amused Arwen and Aragorn.

They sprinted down the hall towards their homeroom making it just in time to hear the bell.

"You just made it" Mr. Wormtongue greeted, frowning. "Take a seat, Mr. Greenleaf, Mr. Steward." 

Legolas and Faramir took two open seats next to each other.

"Legolas, you didn't tell me you liked, Aragorn!" Faramir said quietly.

"I don't" Legolas protested.

"Yes, which is why, you who is very articulate, couldn't form a coherent vowel sound around him. I also think that you turned as red as the Rohan Riders' uniforms.

Legolas let his head fall to the desk with a thump.

"_Dear God_. Is it that blatant?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you" Faramir smirked. "Don't worry though. If he had a problem with you liking him he might have said something a while ago."

Legolas just sighed. Life was beginning to suck. 

"Welcome to 10 grade, Legolas" Faramir mumbled.

* * *

This is what you get with a request from your friend, two energy drinks and a mountain dew and two½ days. Sorry if it's confusing or boring. I hate writing 1st chapters.  
Please review!  



	2. Welcome to Denial

_Sorry for not updating. I went on another vacation and a terrible writer's block. Any ideas you can review or PM me about them. I'll be eternally grateful._

_I don't own LoTR. But I wouldn't mind getting a chunk of Frodo once in a while. ;)_

* * *

Aragorn groggily sat up looking around. He glanced at the clock; 7:40.

'_Shit_' After living with his adoptive twin brothers, for ten years, he should have known that they loved messing with his alarm clock. Setting it for three in the morning, turning if off completely. Whatever screwed him up in the morning. Usually Arwen would wake him up.

It was odd that she hadn't. Oh wait she was pissed at him. Right.

'_Memo to self, Don't piss off Arwen_'

Aragorn jump out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his closet. He sprinted downstairs and nearly ran over his father on the way. He glanced over his shoulder to see Elladan and Elrohir snickering. Arwen was busy shifting things in the pantry.

"Sorry!" He called glaring at the pair.

xxxx

After the fastest shower ever, _3 minutes_, thank you. Aragorn grabbed a pop-tart packet and sat down next to the twins, shaking his head, hitting them with droplets of freezing water, causing Elrohir to spill some orange juice on his and Elladon's lap.

"Hey!" They protested in harmony.

Aragorn laughed harshly. "Next time don't screw my alarm clock"

Elrond gave Aragorn a stern look for his language. He gave an apologetic look and shoved one of his pop-tarts in his mouth.

Five minutes later him, Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen were sitting together in the car driving to school.

"Practice today, right?" Arwen asked.

"Yeah, we do" Aragorn answered.

He took Arwen's hand and squeezed it, gently. She smiled in response and he took it as he was forgiven.

"Arwen, do you think you could get a ride with someone? Three of us need the car" Elladan said.

"I don't think so, I'm leaving in the middle of the day, remember? Senior's SAT practice test? I don't want to walk home" Arwen frowned.

"Well then can you pick us up? Not all three of us can be dumped on Boromir!"

"And I don't want to walk!"

Arwen looked livid. She hated her brothers' spoiled attitude with the car.

"Fine, I'll be a half-hour late. I have a dentist's appointment." She smiled. They groaned.

"I'm actually going over Boromir's so you don't have to pick me up. We have to practice against each other at his house. His dad just got him a new net" Aragorn said smiling. The whole afternoon with a new net kicking his friend's ass at basketball. _Priceless_.

As they parked at the school, Elladan and Elrohir rushed off trying to catch up with Merry and Pippin, together they were the gang of troublemakers, or what the principal called them '_deviants in the worst degree_'. Whatever that meant.

Arwen turned kissed Aragorn on the cheek. " I have to use the library before homeroom, quickly. I'll see you after." He nodded then walked into the school by himself.

Aragorn watched as the cheerleaders knocked against a familiar blonde-headed boy . Legolas seemed to be straying from reality with his thoughts.

The boy swayed as he got bumped again. Aragorn ran to help him.

Legolas turned. "Thank yo-"

Aragorn watched in slight amusement as the smaller boy froze.

He always seemed to do that. At family parties, Legolas would alienate himself from Aragorn. At first Aragorn thought it was because he was _adopted_, not one of the posh family by blood, that after all the fun times they had in grade school they were torn apart by Legolas understanding Then he realized that Legolas would fidget when Aragorn's gaze fell upon him. He soon realized that he scared the boy. Or intimidated him. He would always blush when he had to talk. He probably just admired him and was nervous. That's what Aragorn did when he first met his childhood idol, Gandalf. Yes. As stupid as that sounds,_ Gandalf _wasonce_ Aragorn's _idol. He seems so gentle while demanding respect. He soon got over it and was fine talking to him now. This was just a phase, but after three years you'd think it would fade. They used to be such good friends in grade school….

"Legolas? Words please" Aragorn said politely, joking trying not to scare him.

"T-Thank you" He said quickly.

"No big deal. How's your head?" Aragorn asked.

"What? Oh! F-fine" Legolas.

Aragorn could see Legolas mentally hit himself. The best course of action was to leave. The poor boy looked like he wanted to die.

"Good, See you" Aragorn smiled and walked off.

He headed off in the school.

"Boromir!"

Aragorn smiled as his dear friend turned around.

"Hey man, you still coming over after practice?" Boromir smiled.

"Hell yeah, that new net needs to be broken in, and I'll be the one to do it, lead shot." Aragorn teased.

Boromir laughed. "Okay. Sure. You going to Arwen's locker, you poor slave?"

"Yeah, and the willing can't be slaves. Oh I heard you have to come back to school after the Practice SAT's, for basketball" Aragorn changed the subject.

"I hate that. But my Dad wouldn't let me skip. I know the opening game's coming up in a few weeks, but he's such a hard-ass" Boromir sighed. "He used guilt. After he bought me a new Ipod.

"Sometimes, I wish he could be as nice to Faramir. He always shoots him down. Faramir's writing is amazing, yet, it gets brushed off so easily. He hasn't even read a single thing that he's wrote. I swear, that kid's going to be like Shakespeare."

Aragorn nodded. "See you around"

He waved to Boromir as he spotted Arwen. He walked to her and hugged her from behind. "Hello"

She turned and smiled.

"Come on, let me walk you to homeroom" He smiled, as he led her down the hallway both making small talk. Him asking her about school and her to him about basketball. Things seemed to be getting distant between them. The slightest thing would piss her off and he knew she saw it too. They thought maybe getting physical more often would work but it hadn't. It got increasingly worse as Elladan nearly walked in on them. Aragorn had to hide under Arwen's bed.

The twins may be his 'brothers' but they would still kick his ass ten times over.

Arwen and Aragorn stopped as they saw Legolas get bumped. That kid was like a magnet for this stuff.

Legolas turned around, Eomer, was glaring at him.

"You know you should say, apologize, for bumping into a _upperclassman_"

Aragorn stifled a laugh. Eomer was the worst on the team and was failing every class. He was a epic loser. He shouldn't be giving the upperclassman speech to anyone.

"Oh, Sorry your highness" Legolas said sarcastically bowing.

Aragorn smiled. When he wasn't around the boy was funny.

Eomer glared. "Best watch your mouth"

"It's hard to not bump into your ego when it comes down the hall" Faramir said coolly.

Aragorn smirked sensing the tension. Arwen watched with interest.

"Just because your brother,-"

Aragorn decided that that crossed the line. Time to intervene before fists flew.

"Is there a problem, Eomer?"

Aragorn watched as they turned to him. Eomer frowned.

"No, just…..leaving" He said as he walked off glaring at Legolas.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and grinned.

"That's two times today. Making trouble?" Aragorn teased, hoping Legolas would smile.

Legolas looked like a deer in headlights. "No. Uhm.."

"Homeroom! Wormtongue won't be happy if we're late again." Faramir said grabbing Legolas and running off. Leaving an amused Arwen and Aragorn.

"Legolas is interesting. Don't you think?" Aragorn asked.

"You still can't see it?" Arwen said her voice low.

"See what?"

"I bet he likes you. He acts the same way you did around me, when you first met me"

Aragorn frowned thinking. "No. He looks up to me that's it."

_'crazy woman' _He thought.

Arwen shook her head. "Welcome to denial."

----------------------------------------

_I think the twins, Merry and Pippin would be a lovely group of friends. They would be awesome._

_Review and ideas welcome. Sorry this is short. Flames are welcome. But not ones on the couple.  
_


End file.
